Reunion
by Commander
Summary: Bugs and Lola have a little talk. Not at all what you'd expect.


(AN: An idea that's been haunting me for a long time now, so I might as well write it down. Please don't hurt me…)  
  
Lola Bunny, holding a fussing baby rabbit in her arms, breathed a sigh of relief. She had the house all cleaned up, and just in time too, because Bugs Bunny was coming over that day.  
  
It had been… well, it had only been a few months since she'd seen him last, but still, they used to be really close. But after Lola got married and moved quite a ways away from Burbank, she could never find the time to call Bugs, and it seemed he could never find the time to call her.  
  
The doorbell rang and Lola sprang up, holding the still fussing baby in her arms. She swung the door open, and there was Bugs. An amused smile came over his face when he saw her.  
  
"So dere's the little stinker!" Bugs exclaimed, looking at the baby. "What did ya say his name was? I know I should remember, but I didn't…"  
  
"S'okay," said Lola, laughing a bit. "His name's Zachary, but Ben and I call him Zach."  
  
"Dat's right!" cried Bugs in sudden remembrance. "Say, how is Ben, anyway?"  
  
Lola shrugged. "Work's been kinda keeping him away." She thought about her husband, Ben, who felt so guilty leaving Lola alone with Zach most of the day. Lola could manage it, though.  
  
"Dat's too bad," said Bugs sympathetically. "How've you been?"  
  
Lola couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I haven't had as much time to play sports…"  
  
"I can imagine!" said Bugs, also laughing.  
  
"But I've been pretty good, actually."  
  
Bugs slid down and sat on her couch, his smile gone. Lola had a feeling of what he was going to say. Her smile slid away too.  
  
Searching for words, Bugs finally spoke. "Lola…I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you these past few months…"  
  
"Don't say anything more," cried Lola, sitting down next to him and handing him Zach. Bugs scratched Zach's ears fondly. "I know how busy you are, and besides, I'm the one that moved away."  
  
"True," said Bugs quietly. Lola noticed how sad his eyes looked.  
  
"Are you still mad at me for moving?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Mad?" Bugs looked at her strangely. "Since when was I ever mad? I just miss you, dat's all." He looked at her for a few moments, then looked down at Zach. "You see, Lola, since you're a parent know, you'll find dat one of the hardest things to do is to let your child move away… especially when it's yer only child…"  
  
Lola sighed. "Dad, I know you didn't want me to move, but Ben had a great job offer here, and it's a nice neighborhood--"  
  
"I know dat, and I'm happy if you are." Bugs handed Zach back to Lola, then winked at her. "So the way you say dat, it means dat yer not actin anymore, right?"  
  
"Oh no, definitely not," laughed Lola, bouncing Zach up and down on her knee. "I mean, it was fun and all being in Space Jam, but unfortunately I somewhat typesetted myself as my own father's girlfriend. Also, I can't seem to find much acting work anyway. Everyone who does want a female rabbit always says, 'We can't have you, you're a Looney Tune! You're Bugs Bunny's girlfriend!'"  
  
Bugs couldn't help but chuckle. "Imagine the look on der faces if ya told dem the truth!"  
  
Lola laughed too. "Yeah… I still don't get it, though."  
  
"Get what?" Bugs asked, looking at his daughter inquisitively.  
  
Lola shrugged. "I was nineteen years old when we filmed Space Jam. Nineteen! How could anyone believe that we could even be CLOSE to being boyfriend and girlfriend? Weren't they thinking, 'He's old enough to be her father!'"  
  
"And what a coincidence!" laughed Bugs.  
  
Zach giggled a bit too, and Lola smiled warmly. She turned to her father. "Remember when I decided to try out for Space Jam?"  
  
"Do I?" asked Bugs in shock. "Of COURSE I remember that. You were the last person I was expecting to walk in dere for the audition, I can tell ya dat. What made you go do dat crazy thing, anyway?"  
  
"I saw the ad in the paper wanting young, female, athletic rabbits, and I thought, 'Hey, that fits me perfectly!' Maggie knew better though," admitted Lola, giggling.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Well, she noticed it was for Warner Brothers, and she knew that you and her dad were going to be in a new movie, so she told me, 'Lola, you're going to audition to be your own dad's girlfriend!'"  
  
"So ya knew beforehand," said Bugs thoughtfully. "But why did ya do it, then?"  
  
Lola shrugged. "I figured that parts for female rabbits would be pretty hard to find, so I decided to take this chance right when it was in front of me. It was stupid, I know, but… At least I got my acting experience. And one experience was probably enough." She stuck a bottle in Zach's mouth, and Zach suckled hungrily. "Say, how is Maggie, anyway?"  
  
"I haven't seen her that much," admitted Bugs. "She moved too, ya know. She went ta college. Corky's still around though."  
  
Lola laughed. "Sweet little Corky."  
  
"You mean corky little Corky," said Bugs, looking a bit annoyed at the mere thought of Corky. "And she's corkier than ever."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, ya know how Maggie always was able to keep her under control?"  
  
Lola nodded. "Yeah, she was a rather bossy older sister."  
  
"Right," said Bugs. "But now that she's gone, Corky's unstoppable. Daffy's about to go insane." He laughed.  
  
"What about Dana?" asked Lola.  
  
"Well, she's trying her best to handle it," said Bugs, "but no one could ever control Corky like Maggie could."  
  
"Which was always surprising," admitted Lola. "Maggie was always quiet and shy, just like her mom."  
  
"And Corky's always nutty and greedy, just like her dad," said Bugs. "Well, Daff had it coming, I guess. If he wanted to have children, he should've realized dat some of his obnoxious genes would be passed on."  
  
"Maggie sure didn't get them," said Lola thoughtfully. "Changing the subject. How's Mom?"  
  
"She's okay. But she misses ya too."  
  
"There's something else," cried Lola suddenly. "Don't you think that die-hard Looney Tunes fans would realize that you already had a 'girlfriend', who is in fact your wife, but--"  
  
"Look, Lola," said Bugs rather simply, "to be quite honest with ya, not too many folks know that Honey Bunny actually exists."  
  
"Mom was in comic books though, wasn't she?"  
  
Bugs shrugged. "Yeah, but not too many people know about dat anymore. Dat was in the sixties or so, ya know."  
  
"True," admitted Lola. Zach was still gulping down his formula, but was quickly falling asleep.  
  
"Back to the original subject," said Bugs slowly, "I'm sorry dat I haven't been here when ya needed me."  
  
"I bet that's not why you came here though," said Lola, winking at Bugs. "You just wanted to see your grandson!"  
  
"Well, dat was definitely a plus side of going…" Bugs gazed lovingly at Zach, whose eyes were at half-mast. He then stood up. "Well, Lola, I've got stuff ta do at work."  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"I know," said Bugs sadly. But then he smiled at her. "But I'll call ya tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Lola, returning the smile. "I'll be here."  
  
Bugs grabbed Lola in a tight hug. "I love ya, sweetie," he said, ruffling her ears.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy," said Lola.   
  
With one final smile, Bugs turned and walked out the door.  
  
(AN: Yes, the idea that's been bugging me… and I really explained my reasons for thinking this in the story. Their huge age difference and the existence of Honey, for the most part. So… yeah. Feel free to kill me…) 


End file.
